Preocupación
by kirara213
Summary: Hace semanas que Kougyoku lleva extrañamente desaparecida y nadie parece importarle a excepción de Judal que comienza a preocuparse ./Jukou/.


**Aquí vuelvo con un Jukou . Aunque debería estar escribiendo la continuación de otra historia pero bueno . Hay tiempo . Espero que les guste . Dedicado a Pantico91 me encanta tu fic por favor escribe la continuación pronto.**

Pov's Judal

Era un día tranquilo en Rakushou . De hecho demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto . Espera un momento tranquilidad esa palabra no existía en este imperio . Era cierto que los príncipes eran todos tranquilos pero siempre hay una excepción y esa era ni más ni menos que la vieja bruja o como el pesado de Ka Koubun me obligaba a decirle Kougyoku . Lo cierto ahora que me ponía a pensarlo no la había visto en por lo menos dos semanas , con razón que hubiera tanta tranquilidad .

Habría viajado a algún otro país . No , no lo creo . Después de todo si así fuera me hubiera enterado . Entonces dónde se había metido esa mocosa . Es cierto que a veces es un incordio pero si ella no está a quién puedo molestar . Podría molestar a otro príncipe pero que digo no sería lo mismo y no sería para nada seguro.

Kouen siempre se encontraba estudiando por lo tanto me ignoraría y si no lo hiciera me estamparía contra el suelo con Agares por molestarle ; Koumei ,al igual que su hermano, estudiaba mucho además que se dormiría incluso antes de empezar a molestarle ; Kouha, demasiado sádico para mi gusto , sería capaz de cortar mi cabeza con su espada sin compasión ninguna;Hakuei demasiado amable para molestarle ; y por último Hakuryuu , el cual siempre se encontraba entrenando .

Sí , sin duda alguna la única persona del mundo a la que me divertía molestar era a Kougyoku ,aunque por supuesto no lo hacía en exceso, a la cual por razones que desconocía se encontraba ausente . Menudo aburrimiento es que no podía pasar algo interesante .

Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos justo cuando vi a lo lejos una cabellera rosa a lo lejos . En cuanto vi ese color me dirigí hacía allí .

-Ey Kougy...¿Kouha?-dije al darme cuenta de mi error .

-¿Qué quieres Judal?-dijo fríamente por lo que veo estaba de mal humor .

Me puse nervioso y cómo no hacerlo . Esa mirada con la que me miraba daba bastante miedo por dios .

-Vas a preguntarme algo o te vas a quedar ahí parado mirándome como tonto.

-Eh sí , hay una pregunta que me lleva rodando en la cabeza desde hace rato .¿ Dónde está Kougyoku?-pregunté .

-Pues en la mazmorra que tú levantaste para ella o es que ya se te había olvidado .-alzó una ceja.

-Por supuesto que no .-mentí- Es que creía que ya había llegado, perdón por molestarte Kouha .

-Está bien .-dijo dudoso mientras se iba dejándome solo en aquel lugar .

Cuando vi que ya se encontraba lejos no pude evitar suspirar . Ese chico daba demasiado miedo cuando se enfadaba creo que va en los genes . Así que por eso hacía tiempo que no la veía . Creo que esto de aprender tanta magia y hechizos está afectando a mi memoria cada día la tengo peor .

Aunque al saber esto comencé a preocuparme más espera un momento preocuparme , por qué diablos me preocupaba por ella . Tal vez porque era la única persona que me trataba con cariño dentro de ese infierno al que debía llamar hogar o porque quizás comenzaba a enamorarme de ella .

Al pensar eso no pude evitar sonrojarme , si seguro se trataba de la primera opción sin ninguna

duda.

Estuve pensando sobre esto un buen rato y cuando menos me lo esperé comenzó a anochecer . Cuanto tiempo llevaba pensando en eso . Bueno mejor no saberlo . Ya que parecía que mientras estuviera despierto no iba a poder dejar de pensar en ella decidí acostarme .

Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro demasiado para mi gusto en el cual no podía ver nada pero si podía escuchar jadeos . Sonaba como si alguien estuviera peleando ya que se escuchaba el sonido de una espada luchar contra otra . Hay fue cuando por fin comencé a ver algo . Era Kougyoku , la cual se encontraba luchando en una gran sala contra una gran cantidad de monstruos .

Esta sala era muy amplia y sus paredes estaban llenas de jeroglíficos por lo que pude intuir que era el interior de la mazmorra . Al fondo de la habitación se podían ver a todos los hombres que habían acompañado a Kougyoku inconscientes y con heridas graves incluso Ka Koubun se hallaba allí . Este hecho hacía que ella tuviera que estar luchando sola . Panda de imbéciles como podían dejar a una chica luchar contra tantas personas ella sola . Cuando volvieran se llevarían una gran regañina de mi parte .

Volteé mi mirada hacia Kougyoku la cual se encontraba todavía luchando . Me fijé en que tenía bastantes heridas en su cuerpo y no pude evitar arrepentirme de haberla dejado ir sola . Me dediqué a observar como luchaba contra los monstruos que se encontraban en su camino hasta que escuché un extraño ruido .

Me desperté de golpe al escuchar ese ruido era como si una gran cantidad de personas estuvieran recorriendo los pasillos . Al ser tan curioso no pude evitarlo y quise averiguar que había pasado . Así que me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí de mi habitación . Una vez fuera me puse a buscar su procedencia solo para ver como una gran cantidad de sirvientes , la mayoría en pijama , cargaban vendas y medicinas . Se puede saber que estaba pasando para que todos fueran cargando ese tipo de cosas . Desde hacía semanas que ningún ejército salía a conquistar a otros países entonces quién necesitaba esas vendas .

No podían ser ellos ,¿verdad? La duda me consumía así que no pude evitar seguir a los sirvientes . Solo para averiguar que sí eran ellos . Algunos de los soldados que habían ido a conquistar la celda . Todos sanos y salvos . Buenos más bien salvos ya que todos se encontraban heridos gravemente . Estaban la mayoría de los soldados y también pude al asistente pesado pero donde se encontraba Kougyoku . La estuve buscando con la mirada pero no la encontré así que intuí que se encontraría en su habitación . Salí de allí silenciosamente tal y como había entrado solo para dirigirme al otro lado del palacio .

Caminé unos minutos y llegué a destino . Me detuve ante la puerta indeciso sin saber si de verdad entrar. Al cabo de un rato , mi impaciencia y preocupación me ganaron y abrí la puerta solo para encontrar que se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama . Me acerqué hasta quedar solo a unos pocos metros de esta .

Se veía tan tranquila que parecía un ángel . Cualquiera que la viera no se creería que ella había conquistado una celda . Me agaché solo para poder observarla mejor . Corría el riesgo de que alguna sirvienta entrara en cualquier momento pero no me importaba .

-Me parece que no me equivoqué al convertirte en una de mis candidatos a rey , Kougyoku .-susurré mientras me levantaba para dejarla descansar .

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla me volteé por última vez hacia ella . No sé por qué pero no podía irme . Así que volví hacia su cama y me senté en el borde de esta . Así estuve horas y horas intentando encontrar la razón por la que no podía dejarte sola . Solo para al final quedarme dormido . Estaba muy tranquilamente durmiendo cuando sentí como si alguien me moviera .

Abrí mis ojos lentamente para ver una silueta rosa . Espera un momento rosa . Comencé a abrirlos más rápido y a empezar enfocar mejor solo para ver que se trataba de Kougyoku . La cual ya estaba despierta y me miraba fijamente .

-Se puede saber qué pasa vieja bruja .-dije mientras bostezaba .

-Eso lo tendría que preguntar yo , no lo crees Judal-chan . ¿Qué haces en mi habitación a estas horas?-dijo mientras fruncía el entrecejo .

-Solo pasaba por aquí y ya que me enteré de que habías vuelto decidí visitarte .-mentí . Por supuesto que no le diría que había estado velando por ella casi toda la noche eso iría en contra de mi orgullo.-Así que capturaste a Vinea eh .-cambié de tema.

-Sí , me costó mucho pero al final logré capturarla .

-Me alegro por ti . Bueno me tengo que ir seguramente la bruja me estará buscando . Que te recuperes.-me giré en dirección hacia la puerta y comencé a andar hacia allí.

-Espera.-me detuve en seco y volteé solo para verla totalmente sonrojada y mirando hacia el suelo.-Sabes dentro de mucho tiempo , cuando ya haya entrenado y me haya hecho lo suficiente fuerte-levantó la cabeza mirándome a los ojos- ¿podré luchar a tu lado Judal-chan?

 _-Vaya esa pregunta me tomó desprevenido_.-pensé y luego dije .-Por supuesto que sí , -sonreí-lucharemos codo con codo , como candidato a rey y magi .

-Hai .-contestó sonriendo .


End file.
